The following disclosure relates generally to devices, systems and techniques for processing audio signals.
An audio speaker, such as a loudspeaker, uses a driver to generate sound based on input audio signals. Resonances can be excited in the speaker based on the input audio signals. In some cases, the resonances can damage the speaker driver, for example, when the resonances are strongly excited.